bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mei Tanaki (archiwum)
Mei Tsuki Tanaki (pol. Maja Tanaki) to jedna z nie licznych wojowniczek Ventusa. Walczy domeną Haos i Ventus. Mei to pierwsze imię zaś Tsuki to drugie. Mei ma dużo przezwisk i ksyw ale najczęściej na nią wołają Meika. Informacje Charakter Jest osobą efemeryczną, o zmiennych nastrojach, bardzo uduchowioną, dusza jej wyrywa się do wzniosłych idei. Czasami wykazuje brak poczucia rzeczywistości. Czasem powinna patrzeć bardziej realnie na świat. Ma ogromne możliwości rozwoju intelektualnego. Jest niezależna i z zasady nie zgadza się z opinią większości. Posiada bardzo dużą intuicję, rozumie motywacje innych ludzi, jednocześnie chowa własne oblicze. Ceni sobie samotność, kocha książki i dobrą muzykę.Jest pomysłowa i niezwykle ruchliwa. Lubi błyszczeć i olśniewać otoczenie. Ma chłonny i błyskotliwy umysł, niemniej jednak powinna uważać na swoją porywczość. Potrafi odczytywać intencje innych ludzi. Ceni doskonałość i perfekcję we wszystkim. Jej poczucie odpowiedzialności dostosowywane jest do tego, co jest dla niej wygodne. Wiele ze swoich uczuć ukrywa, a lepiej by było, żeby je ujawniała. Ma bowiem skłonności do okresowych załamań. Powściągliwa, enigmatyczna i skryta w sobie, lubi kaprysić, ale robi to z wdziękiem i nie zraża do siebie otoczenia. Jednak ogromne skłonności do dominacji nie wszystkim się podobają. Jest lubiana w towarzystwie. Nigdy nie pozwoli się zepchnąć do roli kury domowej. Przyjaźń z Ami Mei i Ami to najlepsze przyjaciółki. Są praktycznie nie rozłączne. Jednak łączy je coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Rodzina Ami jest ścigana przez bandytów i niebezpiecznych złoczyców. Jako że Mei ma umiejętności ninja, została jej osobistym ochroniarzem gdy miały po 6 lat (już wtedy Mei nieźle wymiatała bronią). Rodzice Ami szukali właśnie kogoś w jej wieku by nie czuła się nieswojo. Na początku dziewczyny się do siebie nie odzywały często lecz później zaczęły się bardzo dobrze dogadywać. Dla Ami, Mei była wtedy zwykłą koleżanką i zwykłą osoboą która ma ją chronić. Jednak po paru tygodniach Moy i Tanaki poszły do restautacji. Okazało się że ktoś planował spisek. Wszyscy wyciągnęli broń. Mei wtedy uspokoiła Ami i pozwoliła jej uciec a sama została w restauracji. Ami myślała że już nie żyje, ale jednak - wyszła po ptostu ot tak nie mając żadnego siniaka. Od tej pory Ami i Mei dużo bardziej się do siebie zbliżyły. Czasem Mei mówi do Ami One-San (Starsza Siostro) Wygląd Jeśli gra domeną Haos ma rozpuszczone blond włosy. Ma na sobie różowofioletowy golf i różowofioletowe rękawiczki. Nosi również zwykłe dżinsy a do tego różowofioletowe buty do kolan. Jeśli gra domeną Ventus ma włosy spięte w kitek zieloną gumką. Nosi czarno-zieloną bluzkę, czarne leginsy i zielone buty do kostki. Jej oczy mają kolor zielononiebieski. W seriach gdzie ma powyżej 15 lat Mei obcięła włosy i zapuściła grzywkę oraz zmieniła strój. Od odcinka 3 Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Mei zaczęła nosić fioletowe soczewki. Kiedy staje się starza (Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu) obcina sobie grzywkę i wyglądem lekko zaczyna przypominać chłopaka przez swój zadziorny nos. W seriach o Piłce Nożnej Mei wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Ma granatowe włosy i granatowo-zielone oczy. Nosi sztuczne okulary nad oczami. Bakugany Gdy z nieba zaczęły spadać karty jej pierwszą partnerką była Tara. Kiedy bakugany wróciły do Vestroi ojciec Mei stworzył dla niej Mech. Szablo Tigrerre i Mech. Burze Skyress. Kiedy Cody zmarł (a raczej kiedy tak myśleli) podarowali jej Furyoku. Toshi zniszczył jej mechaniczne bakugany w odcinku 24. Z mocy bakugana Toshiego urodził się Leonidas,który był kolejnym partnerem Mei. Kiedy okazało się że Cody żyje,oddała mu Furyoku ale za to dostała od Lena Lumagrowla. Trochę później Lumagrowl również zginął ale do Mei powróciła dawna partnerka Tara. Ma również dużo bakuganów pomocniczych: Cień Ingram, Skrzydło Taylean. Jej mechtogan to Raiden. Anime Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal W tej serii Mei widujemy przelotnie. Pojawia się razem z Ami w odcinku 24 gdzie wyzywa na pojedynek jej idolkę. Później widujemy ją gdy Len podarowuje jej Furyoku. W dalszych odcinkach wojownicy oglądają bitwy Mei lub czasami na sibie wpadają i rozmawiają chwilę. Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań W tej serii Mei jest główną bohaterką i pojawia się w każdym odcinku. Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia W tej serii Mei pojawia się w odcinku 6 i dołącza do Łukasza i jego przyjaciół i razem z nimi wyrusza szukać kryształów. Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Bakugan: Nano Cios Bakugan: BakuGalaxy Bakugan: Kronika Wojowników Mei w serii Kronika Wojowników ma swój debiut w 13 odcinku, kiedy by nieomal pokonała Dana i Mechtalium Dragonoida. Bakugan: Galaktyczne Bitwy Bakugan: W sieci Mroku Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Bakugan: Czas Zemsty Bakugan: Mistrzostwa Świata Bakugan: Eliminacje Footballu Bakugan: Puchar Glaktyki Bakugan: Masters of Football Umiejętności Gra Bakugan Na początku Mei potrafi całkiem nieźle grać. Tak jak kiedyś Runo,zajmuje 6 miejsce w światowym rankingu. Pokonuje większość przeciwników i nie jednemu chłopakowi pokazała gdzie raki zimują. Ma dobrą strategie i jest praktycznie nie przewidywalna. Gdy przeciwnik już ma wygrać starcie dziewczyna zaskakuje go. Dzięki temu że gra dwiema domenami ma szerszą wiedzę na temat bakuganów niż inni.W drugiej serii Mei awansowała na 3 miejsce pokonując Marucho. Ninja Mei podobnie jak Shun jest ninja. Bardzo dobrze posługuje się bronią. Prawdobodobnie Mei umie taijutsu (walka wręcz) lepiej niż Fabia czy Shun. W serii Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal w odcinku 24 widać jak unika ciosów Hebi'ego czy ucieka przed spadającym bakuganem. W odcinku 6 Bakugan: 10 Przedmiotów Zniszczenia Mei w pewnym momencie spada na Łukasza i powiedziała że trenowała umiejętności nijna. Za to w serii Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań zmierzyła się z Shun'em i wygrała. Posiada również inne podstawowe umiejętności jak kolonwanie i skupienie energii w jednym miejscu (wielka siła, skakanie na dużą odległość itp.) Jest także Medycznym Ninja. Potrafi uzdrawiać za pomocą własnej energii. Ma również władze nad wiatrem oraz powietrzem. Czasem tworzy własne techniki. Jedną z jej popularnych technik jest Energia Wiatru, 4096 Uderzeń. Statystki (wg. skali ninja) Piłka Nożna Mei zazwyczaj podczas gry jest pomocnikiem ofensywnym lub zwanym po prostu rogrywającym. Szybko potrafi ocenić sytuacje na boisku i wymyśleć dobrą taktykę. Na boisku wyróżnia ją wyjątkowa szybkość, zwinność, celność i siła z jaką kopie piłkę. Bardzo sprawnie omija innych zawodników i dobrze podaje. Najgorzej jej wychodzi odbieranie piłki innemu zawodnikówi i przyjęcie piłki od innego zawodnika. Często współpracuje z Ami, która podaje jej z ich bramki do Mei. Jeśli musi strzelać na bramkę wykorzystuje specjalne techniki: Cyclone, Aggressive Beat, Air Bullet, Air Ride, Back Tornado, Cross Drive, Falco Wing, Inazuma Otoshi (z Ami) i wiele innych Ciekawostki *Prawie zawsze pojawia się razem z Ami. *Najczęściej nosi strój Ventusa. *Runo to jej idolka. *Ma bardzo dobry słuch i świetny refleks. *Jest uważana za najlepszą strategiczkę w BakuPrzestrzenii. *Jej matka jest Polką a tata Japończykiem, dlatego potrafi mówić w dwóch językach. *Ma chłopaka - Shun'a, jednak po jego śmierci (kłótni) Mei jest dziewczyną Oskara Swifta *Nie za bardzo lubi Dana. *Uwielbia jeść chińskie dania. *Gdy się wnerwia z jej prawego oka leci granatowy dym. *Mei bardzo lubi zmieniać fryzurę - możliwe że nawet Ami nie potrafiłaby wszystkich zliczyć. *W serii Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu i innych ma taki sam strój jak Shun w Nowej Vestroii. *Jej imię w niektórych językach oznacza "miło", "dom" więc można powiedzieć że ma się kojarzyć z dobrem *W serii Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja Shun ginie jednak w nnych seriach jest to zastąpione kłótnią pomiędzy nimi. *Ma piękny głos i wiele osób tak uważa ale sama Mei uważa że strasznie fałszuje. Cytaty *''"Ja chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem facetów"'' *''"Czy zawsze musi być źle, żeby było dobrze? Albo inaczej... Czy zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć, żeby później to naprawić?"'' *''"Wiedziałam że to się tak skończy... Eh...Ciężko sprawić by moje słowa do kogoś dotarły"'' *''"Szybkość i podstęp. To jest droga ninja"'' *''"Believe it!"'' *''"Rozgryzłam ich!"'' *''"Najpierw naucz się pisać, potem myśl"'' *''"Yhy"' *"Czy twoja głowa nadal uważa że może do mnie tak mówić?"'' *Minato: "Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć coś miłego" **Mei: "Zamknij się i walcz" *"Dlaczego...? Dlaczego?! Dlaczego to sobie robicie? Gdzie te wszystki więzi, które was kiedyś łączyły?" *''"Póki jesteśmy razem możemy wziąż wygrać!"'' *''"Pomyśl dobrze głową nim wypowiesz słowo"'' *''"Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 3 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 3 lata"'' *''"Zamierzasz walczyć z Mag Melem sam? I myślisz, że wszyscy z nas będą tutaj stać i pozwolą ci?"'' *''"Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej"'' *''"Pierwszy ruch to zasadzka, drugi ruch zakończy wszystko"'' Bitwy Galeria Bakugan: Guardians of the ice crystal, Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Stamp inoue haruka by inesidora-d31srnddsfvg.png|Mei w stroju Ventus Olmm.jpg|Mei w stroju Haos Mei i Shun forever.jpg|Mei i Shun Podmuch Wiatru.jpg|Mei i Shun podczas pierwszego spotkania Seria Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna oraz serie ŁUKASZ10 oraz Alex Krzystoń 605px-Sellon voice.jpg 625px-Chris-Soon26.jpg 634px-ChrisNoNoNoNo.gif 762px-830px-Mf24 021.png 827898 1315606701905 full.jpg Bakugan - Chris 1.png Bakugan - Chris 2.png Bakugan - Chris 4.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0006.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0016.jpg Chrage.jpg Chris i karta.jpg Chris i soon.jpg Magda i Mei.jpg Mei.jpg Mei01.png Mei1.jpg Mei10.PNG Mei11.jpg Mei12.jpg Mei3.jpg Mei4.jpg Mei5.jpg Mei6.jpg Mei7.jpg Mei8.jpg Mei9.jpg MeiTara.jpg Mei Magda i Łukasz.png Mei i Magda.png Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.58.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 5.18.02 PM.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.09.22 PM.JPG Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png zadowolona mei.jpg|Uda nam się! niesamowite.jpg|Świetnie mu idzie! mei aktywuje ms.jpg|Co ty na to? SMA! new2.jpg|Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, siedź cicho... Seria Bakugan: Strażnicy czasu oraz inne Mała Mei.png Mei i Shun.jpg Mei jako ninja.jpg Mei jako ninja 2.jpg Mei na podczas imprezy w domu Marucho.png Mei podczas ulewy.jpg Mei jako ninja4.jpg|Sam się o to prosiłeś! Mei-wojowniczka Ventusa.jpg|Strój Mei Serie o Piłce Nożnej 6 pffl2.jpg|Jeśli się nie uspokoisz dostaniesz pomnikiem! 181.JPG|Tak! 581985 381938261860012 1855144050 n.jpg|Naprawdę dobrze nam idzie! 6525342209 6385079e90 o.jpg|No pewnie! Celia45GOHD.PNG|Rozgryzłam ich! Celia IEGO!.jpg|No coś ty? Te okulary są sztuczne! CTvdgtSzAM1- -inazuma-eleven-jude-y-celia-haruna-y-kid.jpg|To piękne... Dlaczego....jpg|Dlaczego...? ENDO Y HARUNA GO.jpg|Hej, mam pytanie! co ona robi.jpg|Co ona robi? dżimpreza.jpg|Coś się dzieje... Gerentes.jpg|Celny strzał! Gerentes11.jpg|No chodźcie dziewczyny! Haruna_Otonashi_1.JPG|Już rozumiem... Haruna_Otonashi_(1).jpg|Chodźcie zobaczyć! Mam świetną strategię! HARUNA_Y_AKI.jpg|Wow! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852954-800-453.png|Łooooaaaa! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852968-500-281.jpg|Ami ma racje! haruna-haruna-otonashi-21852993-638-360.png|A teraz mówcie: PIŁKA! ja i ktoś xd.jpg|Coś się stało, Oskar? ja i mati.jpg|Jeśli chcesz wygrać musimy współpracować! ja i mati 2.jpg|Co się znowu stało? Haruna-inazuma-eleven-23330414-321-599.png|Oki, możemy grać! mei, alexx i ktoś xd.jpg|Możemy zaczynać Nelly_la_a_tomado_con_celia-1-.jpg|Alex, nie przesadzasz? Otonashi2.jpg|Przyjaźń...Takie miłe uczucie... strzał!.jpg|Strzał! tumblr_lw3939V7MF1r2h4dh.png|Damy radę! szkic 2.jpg|Szkic postaci szkic.jpg|Szkic postaci Ami i Mei.jpg|Mei i Ami 1aaa.JPG|Yeah! 3 Bakugalaxy xD.png|Tra lalala laaaaaaa xd 7.jpg|Alex, teraz mówimy seeer! 5.gif|Z Ami, Alex i Lisą 8.jpg|Oł yeah! 10.jpg|Mei: Pit lepiej uważaj bo zaraz patelnie będą latały Pit: Dobrze wiedzieć... 1.jpg|Mam wyniki naszych testów! 88 89 12.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! 20110128160058.jpg|Nie uda nam się... Ich siła jest niesamowita! 20110508195513 original.jpg|Taaaak! To się nazywa gra! 20110606220049.jpg|Nazywam się Mei Tanaki! 20110624213523.jpg|Nie do końca o to chodzi... 23434232342342344.png|Hej! To było nie fair! Gwheshes.jpg|Weeee are the champions! Bssssszx.jpg|Hehe. Bsdnsn.jpg|Jesteśmy najlepsze :D Bez tytułuz.jpg|Para-para-paradise! Xd.png|Yeah! O0800044912028989330.jpg|Gdzie oni są? O0800044912009935474.png|Miło mi cię poznać. O0800044911992791128.png|Dalej, dacie radę! O0800044911992791127.png|Zobaczymy jak sobie ze mną poradzicie! O0800044911992776810.png|A ty niby co?! Święty? O0800044812010566302.png|Nie wiele brakowało! Tylko kilka centymetrów dalej! FbQgMd 220.jpeg|Eh... Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? CtjA11 220.jpeg|To nie tak miało być... F0099292 4c2661ab89642.jpg|Taki jesteś pewny siebie? Sjsjjsrsjr.jpg|Miło mi. Jdkr.png|Hehe... Brawo Alex! 20110606220049.jpg|Jestem Mei Tanaki. O0800044912058197865.jpg|Nie kłóćcie się, proszę! O0800045011992550470.png|DOSYĆ! O0800045012010566305.png|To...To niemożliwe! O0800045012028991453.png|Damy radę, uwierzcie w to! O0800045111991953520.png|Hehe, masz racje. O0800045211992550472.png|Dobra, do boju!!! O0800045211992582478.png|Wkurzyłeś mnie, kmiotku! O0800045211992776811.png|No wstawać! Na co czekacie?! O0800045212010529183.png|Chyba sobie żartujesz. O0800045311992582479.png|No chodź! Bez ciebie nie zaczniemy! ｲﾅｽﾞﾏｲﾚﾌﾞﾝ+音無春奈 bg.jpeg|Ja chce! 1.jpg|To bardzo proste... 2.png|Jupi! 3.png|O nie! 4.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze 5.jpg|Zdjęcie Mei w mandze WEGEWG.jpg|Piter nie uważasz że to przesada? skanowanie0001.jpg|Coś mówiłeś?! Kooooosz.png|Girls rules :D Koooosz.jpg|Biegne bo chcę! xd 640.jpg|Hej, jak leci? Cross-Over.full.791961.jpg|Jeee! Kwiatki xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.837381.jpg|Silvia: Spójrzcie ilu mamy członków drużyny! Mei: Wow! Ja: Tego się raczej nie spodziewałem. Tumblr lx8iv7M1nd1r1ccfvo1 500.jpg|Nie jest zła. Xdd.jpg|To jest sprawa dla detektywa Mei, numer 1 w Polsce xD Inazuma.Eleven.full.1037889.jpg|Mei: Ej no, chłopaki, spokojnie xDLuk: Bardzo dobre jedzonko :D Mati: DAWAĆ MI TO ŻARCIE!!!! Ferb: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TO MI WYPALA GARDŁO! Pit: Mmmmm :D Oski: Ferbo, słyszałeś o dmuchaniu gorącego? xd Bebep.png|Heh ^^ Lalalala.jpg|To takie smutne kiedy drużyna nie może się zgrać... Bakugan: Sekrety Ninja Mówiłeś coś.png|Wygląd Mei zanim zdobyła ochraniacz Wysokość.jpg|Wysokość Mei Przesadziłeś.jpg|Teraz to mnie wkurzyłeś! A masz.jpg|Pożałujesz swoich słów! Coś mówiłeś.jpg|COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ 1260556448909 f.jpg|Próbuję przecież! Uderzenie Kwitnącej Wiśni.jpg|Ha! Nie przesłane1jpg.png|JESZCZE JEDNO SŁOWO A POŻEGNASZ SIĘ Z ŻYCIEM! Sam sie o to prosiles.jpg|Nie daruje ci tego!!! Serek wiejski.jpg|Uff... Jestem cała... Oo niee.jpg|Co...? Niech to.jpg|Uhm, dużo ich! Mei powala Shikiro.png|4096 UDERZENIE! Mei pokonuje jednego z jego robotów.jpg|Nie pożyjesz długo, kolego! Kuku ryku.jpg|Hm? Co.jpg|Nie podoba mi się to... Bla bla.jpg|Heh, nabrałam cię! Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą.jpg|Zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą! MajkaNinja1.jpg|Majka jako 12-letnia ninja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Gracze Haosu Kategoria:Gracze Ventusa Kategoria:Młodzi Wojownicy Kategoria:Członkowie BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria 1 Kategoria:Seria 2 Kategoria:Bakugan: Nano Cios Kategoria:Bakugan: Dwa Światy Kategoria:Bakugan: Galaktyczna Podróż Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Rycerzy Zamkowych Kategoria:Bakugan: Międzywymiarowa Wojna Kategoria:Bakugan: Strażnicy Czasu Kategoria:Bakugan: Dziesięć Wyzwań Kategoria:Najlepsi Gracze Bakugan. Kategoria:Bakugan: Powrót Legendarnych Wojowników Kategoria:Ninja Kategoria:Członkowie BakuPowers Kategoria:Bakugan: Puchar Galaktyki